


Expanding

by therealagent



Series: Gabriel Reyes Had a Family [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Gabriel Reyes has a family so I wrote them, I hope you enjoy the cute because things will get very sad very quickly, I just wanted to focus on his family first, Series, So many babies, non graphic talk of labor, other characters will play larger roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealagent/pseuds/therealagent
Summary: Gabriel Reyes and his wife welcome three babies into the world, at three different points in their lives.





	Expanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series, and a sort of introduction to the three Reyes siblings. They'll be the focus of the series later on.  
> Also, Stephanie is white, so the babies are biracial.

The chaos that surrounded the time that Gabriel’s first child was born nearly had him missing the birth altogether. Overwatch was in its infancy, and things were more than a little stressful as the world tried to repair itself after the Omnic War. Stephanie Reyes, the wife of the newly appointed Commander, had to remind the man multiple times of her due date, and that traveling around that time wasn’t exactly the best idea for her. Also that she wanted him there for the birth, but she had told him that should have been common sense. 

It was the middle of the night when her labor began, contractions causing her to scream in pain as her husband carried her though the halls of the newly built Swiss HQ to the medical bay. A gynecologist was called in from the city, though she spoke no English or Spanish, making the process even more confusing and painful than it would have been if the baby came in America, like they had both wanted. 

After nearly 20 long hour of labor, a baby boy took his first breaths. He didn’t scream like most movies and TV shows depict, which initially scared Gabriel. Was something wrong? Had something happened that none of the prenatal tests picked up on? After Stephanie was holding the little boy, Joseph Reyes, in her arms, he finally found the courage to ask one of the nurses who translated for them during the labor. 

“Why is he so quiet?” Gabriel asked, sitting in the bed beside his wife, holding their new son close to them. 

“Not all babies scream when they are first born. Some cry like little Joseph. You should feel gifted, I have heard some very powerful lungs in my time.” She explained before leaving them to introduce their son to everyone, a toddler Fareeha sprinting past her legs to get the first look. 

~~~~ 

Seven years later Gabriel was able to fully appreciate the nurse’s words, as his second son came into the world screaming like he’d been dropped. 

Raphael cried for ten minutes after his birth, little red face angry and twisted up, his mop of dark hair sticking straight up after he had been gently wiped down. Once he finally did calm down Gabriel took him from Stephanie and sat in the chair by the bed to introduce him to his big brother. 

“Be gentle.” Gabriel told Joseph, who sat on his lap, cradling the baby in his arms. “His name is Raphael, and you’re going to have to look after him when he’s bigger, especially if he’s anything like your papa here.” He explained, ignoring the nurse who came in to check on them. 

“Raphael.” Joseph said, looking down at the baby in his arms intently, like he had really been given a job to do. “I’m your big brother, Joseph. You’re really little now, but one day you’ll be as big as me, and we can play together. Mama wants you back now though.” He added as Stephanie held out her hands for Gabriel to set both boys on the bed with their mother, wrapping them both in her loving embrace. 

This time they’d made it to LA three weeks before Raphael was born, the much more established state of Overwatch allowing for the couple to take maternity leave for their new arrival. Gabriel still did work remotely, but filling out paperwork with his wife snoring softly next to him was something he wished he could get used to. But they’d be back on an Overwatch base in six weeks, with Gabriel on active duty, leaving Stephanie alone with their two sons. It didn’t feel fair, but it was better than with Joseph, at the very least. And Joseph was a good kid, he’d behave for her while she took care of the newborn. 

~~~~ 

They had every intention of stopping at two. Two sons was a perfect set to have, in Gabriel’s opinion. Not too much work, and they’d never be in the same age group to give them the same problems twice over. But a date night that consisted of a trip into Gibraltar, and too much wine put a wrench in their idealistic, two kids dream. Gabriel was just a month shy of his 38th birthday when they found out they were expecting again, a barely 14 month old Raphael crawling around the floor of their family unit as Stephanie called her husband into the bathroom to see the positive pregnancy test. And the three others she had taken for good measure. 

The baby came nearly two months early, Stephanie’s body tired from two other pregnancies by a super soldier. She carried the baby lower than the other two, which had the advantage of making the labor faster than either of the others. Their only daughter, Fia Reyes, was born in LA only three days after they arrived for the maternity leave. The little girl was smaller than either of her brothers had been, and cooed at Gabriel the second he had her in his arms. 

“We actually managed a girl.” Gabriel said to Stephanie after his parents had taken the boys out of the room, both still wanting to see the new baby. “A little girl.” 

“Didn’t think you could give me anything but boys.” Stephanie replied tiredly, stroking Fia’s back as she fed her. “Thought maybe the Army did something to make sure you just had boys.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, his lips in a half smile. “I think I would have known if they had. Don’t quote me on that, though.” He added, kissing both of their heads gently. “I think she has more hair than Raphael did.” 

“I think her father is Latino or something.” Stephanie replied, smiling back at him. 

“Might explain it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: Gabriel goes on the mission to Deadlock Gulch a week after returning from leave. This is important later.


End file.
